


Camping Trip, a Nordics fic

by crashedtimemachine (snowonpalecheeks)



Series: Tumblr Snippets from bloodonthebattlefield [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fun, Gen, Good Intentions, Nordic Council, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1792165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowonpalecheeks/pseuds/crashedtimemachine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Denmark just wanted to hang out with everyone like they used to...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camping Trip, a Nordics fic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [historycest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/historycest/gifts).



> Just a dorky thing I wrote having not yet been caffeinated. ;) My wife’s Denmark muse was being a cutie this morning. <3

**Germany, 2012  
(a Nordic vacation...?)**

"Don't you ever think about the consequences of your actions?"

"B-but Nor!!"

Norway smacked Denmark a little harder than necessary on the shoulder once more for good measure. Then, he lifted one of the overloaded packs from the ground and started off in the direction of the forest.

"Yeah, way to go, idiot." Iceland made sure to bump his shoulder against Denmark's as he passed by. He followed his brother into the spackled shade of the treeline.

"Ice, not you too?!" Denmark's whole body slumped just a little in defeat. He'd thought this would be fun.

"Well, we wouldn't be in this mess if...aheh...well, you know, maybe I should just..." Finland scurried after them, as well.

"Finny..."

This left only Denmark and Sweden standing in the tall grass at the edge of the forest. They exchanged silent glares for a few moments. Then Sweden made a gruff sound in his throat and turned on his heel to stalk away from Denmark.

He'd only wanted to spend time with his family. Like they used to. Not as the suit-wearing, diplomacy-wielding Nordic Council, but as **brothers**.

"I just wanted to go on a camping trip...guys..." Denmark called after them, albeit weakly, before shouldering his own heavy pack and trouncing off into the underbrush of the forest.

He hadn't _meant_ for any of the humans to find out. He hadn't _meant_  for their stocks to dip lower than average on rumors that they were abandoning their countries. It had set off warning bells and emergency meetings across all five nations...

At least they'd been given the following week off, right? And because all the big wigs thought it would be a great PR opportunity, the others had been _**forced** _ to go on the camping trip anyway, so...

Denmark grinned widely and picked up his pace.

In the end, he'd totally gotten what he wanted, so who cared? They were all together in the woods like the old days, and he couldn't be happier.

The others would come around.

They always did.

..


End file.
